Unnatural
by gussiegal5
Summary: Sam is raped and Dean is not happy. This is a crossover with CSI Las Vegas. Warnings: Slash, Wincest, mentions of rape, violence, bad language, and some fluff. ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay warning if you didn't read it in the summary than here it is Wincest that means that the two Winchester brothers are in an incestuous relationship with each other. On a similar note their will also be slash of the Nick/Gil kind deal with it or leave people.

I unfortunately have not seen a single episode of Supernatural this season because they moved it to a time when I can't get to it. Jerks! So if I write something and I get it wrong deal. This is going to be so AU it's not even funny.

Well I hope you enjoy reading this for as long as I wrote it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom stared through the glass into the room which contained his latest case. He mentally catalogued everything he knew so far, John Doe, late teens to early twenties, and brutally raped and assaulted.

He sighed the doctors didn't know if he would make it or not. Damn it, he hated these rape cases men were almost worse than women, most men of his age type figured they were indestructible.

But perhaps not this one, he decided, part of the problem was that not all of the wounds were from this assault there had been numerous scars, as well as a partially healed gash that had, had its stitches torn from it during this attack.

The man had obviously had a hard go of it…Grissom's thought process was broken by the angry shout of an aggressive young man who was leaning threateningly into the face of an unimpressed nurse, who had become quite used to distraught relatives threatening her life if she didn't help them.

Grissom moved hurriedly over catching the end, of the mans rant, "…Where the FUCK is my baby brother?"

"Well sir if I knew who your brother was, perhaps I could help you." The nurse said this softly attempting to calm the man.

"I don't even know if you people have any idea what his name is." This was said softly the man obviously trying to restrain himself.

That was when Grissom spoke up, "Is he perhaps about 6"3", brown hair and eyes with a scar which cuts directly across his stomach?"

The man spun around he was obviously only a few years his siblings elder and hiding only part of his fear behind the mask he attempted to drop over his face at the older mans description of him.

"Yes, is he here?" Dean Winchester practically lunged at the stranger in his hope that he would be able to help him find his brother.

The sorrowful gaze turned Dean dead white, his knees buckled and he was only held up by the quick reflexes of Grissom.

"He is not dead, sir, but unfortunately we do not know if he will be able to make a complete physical and/or mental recovery."

The color came back to Dean's cheeks but only slightly. "What the fuck happened to him, the only reason I knew he was in the hospital was 'cause I left him in our hotel room, and then headed off to get a drink.

Next thing I know there are sirens going on these cop cars headed in that direction, I head off to see if Sam knows anything about what's going on. I get there and he's gone and tapes on our door, and I hear a cop saying which hospital the victim went to."

"He was attacked right outside of the room, and then drug back into it, where he was assaulted." Grissom tried desperately to be tactful but the dawning horror in the brothers eyes let him know that he had figured out what Grissom had not said out loud.

"He was raped wasn't he?" The question was said in a deadly calm voice that Gil had heard from men who had minutes later tried to rip him limb from limb.

His nod was met by a resignated sigh, and a scrubbing hand to the mans face, "Sammy, why do you always do this to me."

"Excuse me?" Gil was shocked at the seeming callousness of that statement.

"Everything always seems to happen to him, if theirs a sick fuck out their murdering people he will head directly towards Sam."

Gil thought about Nick and a new understanding came up, to these two men accident prone didn't begin to cover it, Nick had been stalked, kidnapped, and head guns pointed at his head. Danger really did seem to follow these men around, with others trying desperately to pull them back out of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam was conscious…sort of. The sounds of the machines, told him where he was, god he hated hospitals. Just as he forced himself to relax into unconsciousness a wave of pain seemed to scald his brain. His body began to thrash as the heart rate machine, sky rocketed letting loose a squalling alarm which brought an entire flock of nurses.

Slowly the vision blocked out the frantic voices and hands' checking to see what was wrong.

_Blood, it was everywhere coating the walls dripping from the ceiling and in the center of the room was the MAN he was the one who had hurt him even his spirit self knew this, the part of Sam that was disconnected except for these times when his greater self needed the knowledge that he was able to give him. _

_Where were they he looked about trying desperately to find the information the whereabouts of the rapist…Their._

_Now he must leave he heard the mate of his greater part calling desperately for him he had to protect the Other who was part of him and yet needed to come even closer. Perhaps now was the time he asked and received permission from his greater self._

Seconds later Sam was back in his own body the smaller part now once more unhooked from his brain like a machine denied the power conduit it needed to run.

But something was different what was it. And then he felt it the thin cord that attached him mentally and physically to his brother was thicker and much easier to access with his mind.

Thinking of his brother he saw him outside of the room he was in, face practically glued to the glass as another man a stranger tried to calm him.

When Sam had gone into what the nurses later deemed a seizure brought on by shock Gil had watched Dean have a break down his knees gave out once more and this time Gil didn't catch him in time so Dean landed on the floor with an ungraceful _thump_.

Gil saw the mans mouth moving and recognized it as some sort of prayer for the protection of a loved one, but it was not from any religion that he had heard of. And the English was only scattered through it slightly most of it was a guttural tone that seemed to stay in the throat lips barely moved and eyes were tightly shut with a slight wetness welling up from between them.

Sam saved him when he for the first time reached towards his brother mentally sending first a wave of love and eagerness; this was nothing new they had been able to send emotions ever since childhood a bond only twins usually shared.

It brought Dean out of his prayer and to his feet towards the window just in time for Sam to open his eyes.

But now…_"Dean, don't act surprised but I think our link just got stronger. Can't you feel it?"_

_"Yes I can little brother; I can feel you and even follow the link now, are you alright how bad did that mother fucker hurt you?"_

_"Broke some bones, that's all, he sure thought he was something but equipped like a stallion he was not."_

The mental humor allowed Dean to relax slightly although he knew his brother was not being truthful about his injuries and he could feel the pain as if it was a phantom ache.

But his brother was awake and fully coherent, and he needed to know one more thing.

_"Where is he, Sam, I saw part of the vision but where is he?"_

The murderous gleam was present in Dean's eyes, the one that had brought poltergeists to their knees, and considering that they had no knees that was quiet a feat.

Instead of answering Sam simply shook his head no and then allowed himself to collapse into a dreamless sleep aided by the pain medication and his exhaustion.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hope ya'll liked that it was a lot of fun to write, I hope I can get some reviews if not then well I might pull this story down too so

R&R please I need to know people are reading and liking my stuff.

TaTa

Gussiegal5


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I've got new classes, and I PASSED my Algebra 2 class and I just got my license ha ha suckers roads beware.

Anywho hope you enjoy this new chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man sighed and turned from the window he had been gazing through so intently only seconds before. He seemed to lose all of the tension in his body with that one great exhalation of breath.

His eyes closed for a moment and then opened again with no hint of any emotion now that he knew his sibling was going to be fine. He turned blank eyes towards Gil who had been watching the entire exchange that went on between the two brothers.

_The younger boys eyes opened and honed in immediately on his older brother. He smiled slightly and then cocked his head to the right in a practiced motion of look at me aren't I cute. The elder rolled his eyes and then sighed._

Dean had seen the man watching them and inwardly he snarled at the other before focusing on placing all of his emotions in the box of his mind which hid all of his unwanted memories. Sam had shown him how to organize his mind that way, with everything in carefully labeled boxes and drawers.

A golden alter loomed in his mind for a moment before he gently disengage from that particular set of memories.

When he opened them the man was studying his face in silence obviously waiting for him to say something.

Dean said nothing just turned around and walked away, but a different man stepped in front of him. Not the tallest guy in the world but there was plenty of muscle, he had a black hat that read CSI and the aura of a slightly gifted shaman.

Dean had begun to sense the differences in peoples auras a few months ago when he and Sam had performed a ritual blood sacrifice to further empower them enough to take out a rather nasty poltergeist of a taxidermist kept killing all of the animals in town then turning them into zombies go figure.

Sam had somehow managed to gain both muscle mass and some of his brothers more _ charming _attributes. The pair had been rather rough to each other the next week or two before they once more found level ground to walk on.

The man seemed to be well aware of his talent as he tried to read Dean in a similar manner. The equivalent of a magical snarl sent him backing up a step.

When Dean went to walk past him though the man's magic seemed to grow exponentially and it was his turn to back up, three or four steps. The gently smiling face had transformed into a hard mask.

"Do I have your attention."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While this was happening the smaller part of Sam's conciousness had been in residence of Dean's mind assisting in the power surge that he had sent towards the shorter man.

But the incoming power would require both men together to even hope to match it, to return to Sam's mind was the work of no more than a moment.

When it told his greater part what was happening Sam was out of the bed and had ripped off all of the sensors without once setting off the alarms thanks to a surge of magical energy towards the machine.

He strode out of the door ignoring broken bones and the pain of strained muscles. Seeing the man in front of his brother, he went to Dean's side as quickly as possible standing up as straight as he could.

Gil gave a start when Nick's glare had sent the man back two or three steps. But his mouth hung wide when the previously sleeping younger brother managed to get over to his brothers side with no apparent pain from his badly broken leg.

But his face was dead white and he looked no happier than his brother at the sight of Nick. Nick seemed as confidant as ever though not as cocky as usual, his eyes were narrowed into slits as he shifted his gaze back and forth between their faces.

Slowly Nick reached out towards the two men standing before him, both looming with energy pulsing to an unseen rhythm around them. His magical touch withdrew in a much swifter manner. The power each had was impressive enough but together…it was almost unheard of to have so much unless of course they were who he thought.

He relaxed both his physical body and magical force withdrawing into calmness easing the two younger men into slightly less defensive postures.

"Ah you to must be Dean and Sam, I've heard so much about you." The purr coming from the mans mouth had a slightly southern accent but the implied knowledge did nothing to sooth their anxiety.

"And how," Said Sam speaking for the first time in a voice so deep that Gil gave another start of surprise as it seemed to emanate from deep within the chest much like the language his brother had been speaking. "Would you know anything at all about us?"

"Missouri called told me you would be by soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked my short update umm I gotta go now help my dad clean out his old house. Shrugs whee.

TATA

Gussiegal5


	3. Chapter 3

My truck it's a bitch. It seems that both the reverse lights and the blinkers aren't working tonight all though they worked perfectly fine this morning god damn it, maybe it has something to do with going into that ditch the other day. Anyway, ya'll hope you like the update and the spin I'm taking on this crossover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gil watched in shock as all three men seemed to relax simultaneously as the odd name was spoken. The younger brother seemed to truly feel his injuries for the first time as he gave a not quickly enough hidden, grimace of pain.

The shorter of the two began to quickly usher his sibling back towards a room where a nurse was looking in astonishment at the machines. When she saw her returning patient, being held up by his brother her face went from shocked to angry.

"Get in that bad, young man, this instant!"

"But I…"

"Bed! Now!"

"But…"

"BED!!!!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam made sure to "accidentally" crack his hand across the back of Dean's head bringing an indignant curse from his still chuckling brother.

"Where's Fox, and Scully?"

Sam asked quietly, to the room.

"The dogs?" Gil asked and at a confirming nod replied that animal control had been called in and that the two animals had been placed an a pet shelter for the time being until their owners could come pick them up.

A glance from Sam was all it took for Dean to nod and say, "Yah bro, I'll get'em can't let anyone else try and take them from us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick went with Dean to the animal shelter where the two dogs were being held. Not knowing what to expect he braced himself.

Dean had headed unerringly towards the pen where his pets were being held. Scully's head was looking over the gate a friendly grin and wagging whip of a tail the only thing you could see of the big dog.

And the sight that made Nick burst out into astonished laughter was the smaller dog Fox sitting on Scully's back looking for all the world like a regal prince on his steed, heading off into battle.

Scully it turned out was a mixture of Great Dane and Greyhound the mixture produced a huge but elegant build with plenty of muscles in the lean body showing that her racing heritage had not been lost. Her silvery grey color, seemed to make her ghost like in the dim lighting.

Fox, Dean explained was believed to be a mixture of a mongrel with a squirrel. The hyper little animal actually used Scully as a diving board and leapt into the open arms of his expectant proximaster. With the huge ears, and tail along with his little trick of begging for treats while perched on an open palm he did indeed look like some odd lovechild of a squirrel. The tiny black body weighed no more than five pounds and was in just as good of physical condition as his playmate.

When Nick asked how the unlikely duo had come to be Dean began the story.

_There was a poltergeist one of the meanest people alive or dead I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. It seems he was some sort of taxidermist while he was alive, personally I believe he was a serial killer in training but that's just me. Anyway he had no real way of attacking people except by killing animals and then possessing their bodies for a short while. By the end nearly every animal had either attacked their own owners or been shot in the process of attempting to do so._

_The only two animals that were resistant were Fox and Scully then two nameless street curs. _

_Sam and Dean had held no real interest in them until both of them helped bring down said poltergeist._

"Fox, if you can believe was the one that actually did this poltergeist in, the little guy jumped up on Scully and brought the finger bone of the taxidermists skeleton with him. It was the one bone we had missed when purifying the remains. He actually tossed it into a small pile of burning shrubbery that the poltergeist himself had started all I had to do was throw some salt and gasoline on it. Worked like a charm, we decided then and there that we needed these dogs.

The two dogs got into the blanketed backseat of Deans waiting vehicle, Fox in Scully's gently mouth, held like she would hold a puppy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was going to add more to this chapter but it's two a.m. and I just got really depressed looking at these photos of Pit Bulls which reminds me.

**VOTE NO FOR BSL (BREED SPECIFIC LEGISLATION)**

It was the governments genius idea that any pit bull, was to dangerous to have in San Francisco (I think) and other dogs were soon going to go on the list soon.

**Breed Specific Legislation is breedism now I can't vote yet but some of my readers hopefully can. If you want to learn more about this law go to I hope you have a good night's sleep cause I sure as hell won't**

Gussiegal5


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all another update I just got a review from someone saying they were reading and rereading these chapters so I can feed my ego some more. Anybody wanna hear about my day well tough if you don't want to just skip to the chapter I need to rant. Well I got up at seven on a Saturday not my favorite thing but I can deal. And then I proceeded to drive a hellish ninety miles in an ice storm. And then here's the good part for the next two hours I fed horses and cattle with chunks of ice pinging off my face and head. Whee. Well now that my whine is done here is the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Four

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can we head over to my hotel room; some of the shit in there is not fit for the eyes of Las Vegas's finest." The words were said in the customary drawl that Dean loved to use when initiating a pissing contest.

"Yeah, like what condoms and Jiffy lube?" Nick snarked back at the startled look Dean sent him Nick snorted, "You don't honestly think that I don't know how brotherly bonds are deepened to the extent Sam's and yours are?"

"Well I had hoped…"

"Come on anything in their will be looked at by me I can't let you disturb the crime scene and you know it. So I'll understand if I find a beaker of eye of newt, and explain it away to my more mundane colleagues."

"Hey, I'm no witch; we kick evil's ass as well as anybody who's foolish enough to get in our way. Like uppity shamans."

Nicks eyes flashed maliciously at the unsubtle threat, by a man barely out of his teens.

"Do you really think you can take me all by your lonesome without your brother to back you up?" The tone was snarled and the warning clear.

Deans answering snarl was vicious in it's own right with the small part of Sam's unconscious changing his physical appearance for a frightening instant. Complete with blazing black eyes, sharpened fangs, and looming black wings.

Both dogs had also changed twin huge bodies crouched panther like behind their dark master, waiting patiently for the signal with smoke pluming from their nostrils and intent golden eyes staring blankly at the human.

"What makes you so sure that he is not with me always." The once again normal looking Dean asked voice nearing a whisper but no less deadly in it's quiet.

Nick's eyes had widened at the fantastical sight before him, the whispered word was impossible to restrain from his nearly frozen throat.

"Fallen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam silently watched an increasingly frustrated Gil Grissom attempt to question him. Before with a small smirk he answered, all of the questions all at once, "No, yes, no, no, yes."

"What?"

"No I don't know what the man looked like, yes he raped me, no I don't mind if you take samples, no I will not tell you why my brother and I are in town, and yes I'm eighteen. Anymore questions, good." The last was said without waiting for Gil to even open his mouth before he turned away and closed his eyes.

With a final frustrated sigh Gil left the room, the very bare room. There were no flowers, no signs of anything or anyone caring except for the simple cord which held a black stone shaped in a beautiful spiral shape, no not a stone a pitch black shell. Which Sam seemed to hold as some sort of talisman, Dean had a similar necklace now that he thought of it only the cord held a pair of wedding rings, either to large or to small to be either of the brothers. The parents than, and if Dean carried them around him that meant they were most likely no longer alive.

Although what kind of family would create the kind of men they were was a question in and of itself that he desperately wanted answered.

Oh well the mysteries of the universe were just that mysteries withheld by a deity, whether that unknown specter was cruel or kind was just another of the enigmas not to be found out until death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short, Sweet, and Lazy yahoo

TaTa

Gussiegal5


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all I'm finally updating this story, I've gotten quite a few reviews all of them pleading with me to do something with this story. Besides I finally have a good idea of where this story is going. Hope everybody likes, and I hope I got my religious information correct as well if I made a mistake on that I would like for somebody to tell me because although I'm really not very religious that doesn't mean that I want to get it wrong and make myself look ignorant.

Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam rested silently on the bed, none of the monitors showing any change in heartbeat, none showed the intense pain that he silently endured. The only indication of any strange happenings was safely hidden under the blankets and the hospital gown which covered the strangely rippling muscles of his back.

He had not followed his brother immediately into becoming the magically and physically powerful Fallen. Although Fallen did seem to run in families it was usually kept to only one every other generation, but it was not entirely genetics that ruled who became one.

A traumatic event powerful enough to cause the death of the Fallen allowed the power to fill the momentarily empty vessel. With the advances in modern medicine more and more people were surviving these events.

Sam understood what was happening he had held his own brother's hand through similar pain in the comfort of a dingy hotel room after his brother had been very nearly eviscerated by a angry werewolf. The ugly wound had been held together for days by simple sewing thread, as they had been without their first aid kit.

But after Dean's heart had stopped beating for a torturous 2 minutes as Sam had desperately called on all of his untapped powers and had finally broken through the invisible barrier that had kept him from controlling them for the second and final time.

The same had happened when he had _seen_ his brother's death at the hand's of Max while he had been trapped in a downstairs closet. But with his recognition of the _other_ in his brain Sam had made the break through.

With electricity bursting from his hands he had slammed the finger tips down on his brothers chest, jumpstarting the heart once more and allowing the healing powers of the Fallen to remove the infection that had begun festering in the wounds.

But he was alone, he had no one to hold him through the pain, a sudden noise at the entrance to the room brought him fully back into focus as to where he was.

He very nearly closed his eyes once more, to fake sleep was not difficult but Grissom had seen the alert eyes to soon and he was unable to ignore the persistent man and his ridiculous questions.

Oh well to late now. "Ah hello, Mr. Grissom, back so soon?"

"I have a few more questions for you Sam… that reminds me, I never did get your last name did I? Well than a place to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick was unable to look away from Dean for more than a few moments at a time still unable to believe that he was standing in the presence of one of the rare Fallen. Information and half forgotten lore filled his head to the brim with questions and fear.

He remembered leaning closer to hear the whispered tale of the first Fallen, Gabriel, the left hand of God. From the Fallen came the entire idea of Christianity, of heaven and hell, and most certainly the idea of angels.

Another that had come after Gabriel had been the infamous Julius Caesar, Caesar gave proof to the fact that while the Fallen held great power they could and would be killed by evil. The Fallen sought evil out just as much as evil did the Fallen the power struggle had brought down civilizations and pushed Hitler to suicide.

And the two dogs, he glanced quickly back at the happily panting canine's not a hint of their darker nature showing through at the moment. Well, even Hades had Cerberus to guard the doors of the underworld, and while Hades was certainly not satanic or Christian that was not to say that he wasn't just as real in his way as an entire civilization's belief could make him. Dogs were present at man's side long before horses or feline's they had stayed with their masters protected and killed for them. Man's trust and love for dogs surpassed many boundaries and gave dogs just as much power in their way as a god would to a religious person

But what truly worried Nick was that while the Fallen were powerful, they were not immune to mistakes or betrayal.

And the definition of evil remained fluid, no matter what Webster's Dictionary had finally decided on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short chapter but I think I got a lot of information in about the Fallen explained them a little bit at least so I hoped you all enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Do the happy dance I just got chosen to become copy editor in my school yearbook next year me is so haaaaaaaapppppy. Anyways on to the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Nick pulled back into the hospital's parking lot he turned and asked. "So what exactly do you plan to do with those dogs it's not as if their allowed in the hospital?"

Dean just smiled and asked ever so innocently, "What dogs?" Nick turned and in the backseat replacing the two hell hounds of moments ago with two black statues forming their true forms. Nick shuddered the yellow stone eyes seemed to follow him even as the mouths were pulled back in vicious snarls with razor sharp miniatures of their teeth bared in sadistic parodies of grins.

Dean pocketed the figurines and slid sinuously from the cars interior into the blazing sun. Nick had trouble keeping up with the younger mans stride so he hurried in the trail of cold that the man seemed to exude now that he new the true nature of the beast that resided just under the skin of the seemingly innocuous man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My last name…is Mörkerängel it's Swedish and a bitch to try and have someone spell believe me." Sam answered the unexpected question with panache and a guileless expression on his face.

While he was talking to Grissom he was silently urging his sibling to move faster as soon he would be unable to remain conscious and if Dean's experience was anything to go by he would be under a tremendous amount of stress from both physical pain as his body evolved in a way that would take any other creature thousands of years and hundreds of generations to change.

His brain too would be changed as his telekinisis and visions became stronger and more controllable. And to his joy the bond he shared with Dean would deepen even more, if they wanted to they could feel what the other was feeling in a milliseconds thought as well as exchange knowledge of everything that the other knew.

Just as Gil opened his mouth to ask another question he saw Sam go dead white before his eyes rolled back into his head and though his body remained unnaturally still the heart monitor that before had given off a steady reassuring beat now began to go faster and faster setting off an alarm as the heart pumped with a speed that if it was maintained could lead to heart damage or even cause a heart attack.

Nurses swarmed into the room shoving him unceremoniously out into the hallway just as Dean and Nick showed up. The flock of nurses seemed to halt the elder Winchester but only for a moment as he realized just what exactly was going on he raced into the room and slipping through the nurses to quickly to be grabbed and once he reached the bedside he pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket the vial attached to it was filled with a clear material and Dean in one practiced motion injected the entire vial directly into his brothers blood stream.

Just as this was accomplished he was hauled backwards out the door by a burly man in a security uniform and the bull like expression one usually saw on dogs struggling silently against the choking collars as they pulled stoutly ahead dragging their human along.

When a doctor grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deserted office followed by the guard he struggled only briefly before giving up with a shrug and allowing himself to be towed around.

"Give me that." The vial and needle were snatched from his unresisting hand and he was shoved firmly into a chair. "Now what the hell was in this and why would you inject your own brother with it."

"It's a medicine sir it will help to slow his heartbeat down."

"Oh really so than he had a prior medical problem that you and he failed to mention and we have been unable to gain any access to his medical histories which would have helped tremendously though I do seem to remember you telling me that he had no allergies. That's it that's all we know, and there is no record of any Sam or Dean Mörkerängel's anywhere in any type of file be it state or medical. How do we know that you haven't just killed your sibling?"

Dean's head had tilted back as the rant had continued but at this last statement he snapped his gaze back into the still fuming doctors face, "I would never hurt Sammy." The tone was deadly quite and singularly fierce. Than his head cocked to the side for a moment before a smug smile overtook his face erasing the previous anger.

Slowly he held up three fingers, counting down with them silently. Just as he reached zero the door was slammed open and a petite nurse sped through babbling excitedly about the miraculous turnaround that young Sam had shown after the injection had been administered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mörkerängel – means Dark Angel in Swedish

Hope everyone liked it.

TATA

Gussiegal5


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go I got a review asking why I wasn't having any real wincest yet and the answer is twofold firstly I have a minor problem with pretending that Sam was completely unaffected by his rape I mean no matter how strong you are that's going to affect how you feel about sexual situations and the second problem is writing fluff I can kind of do, writing graphic sex scenes on the other hand has never been something I've been completely comfortable doing. So their will be kissing, and maybe some fondling but nothing truly graphic at least not in this chapter maybe if my confidence level rises I'll attempt it. So be prepared for the insinuation that they did something more than I am telling you but other than that it probably won't go beyond it so sorry if I'm disappointing anybody.

Readers be warned FLUFF lays ahead of you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick had crept into the hospital in the early morning hours flashing his identification to the nurse as well as his most charming smile. The second was more effective at pacifying the intimidating woman who was able to glare down her nose at the slightly shorter man before her. She finally gave her permission with a jerk of her head and a silencing finger to her lips.

As Nick slowly walked to the room that still held Sam Mörkerängel not that he really believed that was their true last name but Missouri had been adamant in not telling him the true one. Honestly he had looked up the word last night after Grissom had commented on it being Swedish. Dark angel honestly hiding in plain sight would probably be beyond them.

Just as he reached the door determined to get some of the answers from Sam that Grissom had been unable to glean from the reticent young man, he came to a dead halt.

He stood in the doorway frozen for nearly a minute unable to look away from what he was seeing, sure he had suspected it but his first sight of the bond that the brothers shared was just as shocking as if he had, had no idea.

The overt sexuality of their actions was what had first paused him, Dean's face was snuggled into Sam's neck slowly suckling as if trying to absorb the flavor of his little brother one of his hands slowly stroked the shaggy brown locks of hair while the other just as gently entwined with his brothers own hand. His own hair was held in a seeming death grip Sam's knuckles slowly turning white as he arched his neck in offering to his lover.

Nick tried to turn away but his eyes were caught by the entwined fingers it was as if his mind wanted to take a snap shot of just that, he remembered doing the same with his own lover, and he remembered what it had felt like as if bits and pieces of each others souls were being traded as slowly the couple became bound until their was only one soul filling up all of the cracks, dents and empty spaces left by cruel words and empty promises of all the people in the world.

This was what had kept him their for seconds longer than was safe but finally he simply turned away from the couple and as silently as he had come exited the building never noticing Dean's watchful eyes that had been open for the entire time Nick had been watching them studying his reaction and preparing for the worst.

Those same eyes widened in surprise when all Nick did after he recovered from his initial shock was to smile slightly and turn and walk away. For some reason he didn't believe that Nick would tell anybody at least not while they cooperated with his investigation but if they were to ever refuse or try and get away from what had been done to Sam than he would have no problem with blackmailing them.

But quickly he lost all since of the surrounding room as he snuggled even closer to his Sam their mirroring actions with their hands was enough to place all of the bad stuff that had happened lately in the back of his mind and he slowly concentrated on memorizing the taste, smell, and feel of his newly Fallen partner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was nothing but fluff and I know it but you know what it was damn fun to write and I actually think I'll do more of it. So anybody that doesn't enjoy slash and Wincest and is reading this I don't know why you didn't read the summary and the warnings but don't flame me and go read something that's more to your taste. Now I am going to bed it's late or early I guess and the birds have started to sing which was always a sign to me that maybe I stayed up just a little to late.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all I know I haven't updated this story in almost a year and I'm sorry about that, but I'm having trouble with my other story that I'm working on, I think I bit off more than I can chew with that one. But anyways I am sorry I hope you like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean was woken abruptly from a deep sleep by the feeling of being watched by a much loved figure that had now taken an even deeper root in his heart, mind, and soul. His eyes slit open slightly allowing his brother's face to come into focus. A quick flick of his eyes confirmed his belief that it was very late at night, or very early in the morning. Sam's eyes were resting on him, his face shadowed by the lights from the hallway that dimly lit the room sending his striking features into sharp relief.

They appeared to be the same as before his transformation, but the delicate body that had been only thinly covered with flesh was already beginning to fill out into a healthier weight as opposed to the nearly skeletal frame that his uncontrollable visions had forced upon him. And Dean's searching fingers found the pair of scars identical to his own located on his brother's shoulder blades the only evidence of the charcoal wings that would remain hidden until such a time as they were needed.

Now information seemed to slither up from murky depths in their conjoined minds, information from all of the Fallen before them, information given only to pairs of Fallen.

It seemed that they were not dissimilar from previous Fallen in that they were already warriors against the true evils of the world, when a supernatural force had decided that they would need the extra power and control it gave the pair. Although pairings were rare they had been known to happen a few times, it seemed that they were also not the first to be in an incestuous relationship. Generally they were much closer than was considered natural in most modern and/or archaic cultures of Earth. This closeness had meant that the rare pairs were all siblings, and all of the same gender bringing them even closer to oneness.

Dean and Sam didn't flinch as the memories of the previous Fallen joined the more analytical information that an unseen force seemed to give them. They were well versed in most of the modern weaponry against the supernatural, but they soon began to remember chants they had never heard before, in languages not spoken in thousands of years, and not even named in hundreds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nearly an hour later they finally broke eye contact and Dean swiftly curled up into the uncomfortable visitors chair and feigned sleep. Sam also allowed his eyes to close and breath to even out into the slow rhythm of deep sleep. Moments later a nurse's head poked quietly in, she studied the pair for a second before withdrawing her head continuing with her rounds.

Dean nearly instantly was back directly against his taller brother's side, and in this way they quickly fell into true sleep. Miraculously free of any nightmares they slept, and within their minds now interconnected they shared each others everything.

_Dream:_

_The sky above boiled, clouds disappearing and reappearing circling the dead tree that the two young boys were hiding under seeking protection from the approaching storm, with distant thunder sounding in the distance and lightning striking against the ground, leaving behind blackened craters in its wake._

_But as the boys opened their eyes and slowly began to pull each other up, aging as they _

_did so, the sky began to clear, slowly and with an almost animate unwillingness the clouds lightened in color and than slowly began to drift apart no longer in threatening packs of looming mist, the thunder slowly silenced itself with a last grumble. _

_Only the lightning refused the two young men that now stood under the tree, it made it's way towards the tree that had already been struck at least once by the powerful force with it's tree cracking and the previous three large branches had been sheered down to two as one lay in a smoking pile which had begun to sink into the ground and become once more part of the earth._

_The two remaining branches were scarred but they remained strong, and in defiance of the approaching threat began to grow it soon was unapparent that there had ever been damage done to the tree as it's leaves unfurled in the sunshine which followed the retreat of the clouds._

_As the last leaf reached towards the sun, the two men flung themselves into the air, wings measuring at least twelve feet across all told lifted them powerfully into the air, and they began to soar, riding thermals and steadily heading upwards directly towards the source of the lightning._

_Just as they reached it's apex the air around them seemed to become charged with more than just electricity, and without thought the two men became a single being, features from both mixed with the now four winged man. And his hands slowly began to glow the sunlight seemed to shimmer away from the darkness that was beginning to envelope the man's body in a silky darkness tightening until he appeared to be no more than a shadow._

_And than with a shriek that was somehow two voices in one, the man split apart, and taking with it the final stand against them the lightning seemed to be absorbed within the now separate and distinct forms who still remained darkened and whose hands were still joined in a grip that could have crushed bones._

_Both men's eyes opened together, both a glowing silver, and the lightning exited from these openings and their golden color tinted with the silver that it had passed through on its way to freedom. Similarly the men's eyes also remained a shade of the golden snapping color hidden amongst the silver and shone only in strange bolts of color._

_End Dream:_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There now wasn't that fun, I enjoyed it.

Please review

TaTa

Gussiegal5


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone been awhile. It usually is a large gap between one chapter and the next

"Well Duh"

Anyways Merry belated Thanksgiving, Christmas and any other holidays or birthdays I've missed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean woke from his slumber with a start, the muscles in his back convulsing and his hand still in his brothers' grasp. Sam was in a similar state as he writhed on the small bed, trying desperately to keep from screaming even as the monitors were frantically tracking his heart rate and finally near the pinnacle of the brothers fits.

The nurse who had hours earlier checked on the brothers rushed in moments before her shift was supposed to end, and saw that Dean was still in the uncomfortable chair provided by the hospital.

Sam seemed to have calmed down from whatever nightmare had gripped him. Which had caused his respiration to rise so dramatically setting off the machinery and bringing the nurses to attention.

Seeing Dean stir moments later and lean over to rest his hand over his brothers, the machine gave one last blip of alarm and than showed the once again calm heart beat of the younger brother. She smiled slightly before turning once more and quietly explained what had happened to the other nurses who had rushed towards the alarm.

Dean's gave a slight grimace as his muscles protested his forward lean. Not having the nurse enter the room was enough incentive to make him move swiftly into the chair even though she had not made any noise audible to humans, he had sensed her coming.

The brothers knew what had happened the memories of a thousand generations had warned them, had attempted to explain. They were no longer two men with slight talents in visions of the future for Sam. Natural knowledge of how each of the horrific monsters that they faced could be killed with the least amount of damage to themselves and the surrounding property.

Now they were one powerful magical entity, working in unison to bring safety from supernatural harm to the everyday people. Just as their species had done since the first civilization had appeared.

From this race came all concepts of religion, the idea of angels as winged warriors came from when they had not had to hide from the common people. When they had flown the skies in flocks, bringing serenity to a world filled with turmoil as the fought of the invasions of creatures from other dimensions of the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom entered the hospital early that morning unwilling to give up on getting information from the brothers grim. He rolled his eyes at the sarcasm that laced his thoughts.

He really needed to stop listening to Sara talk about anything. He was beginning to think in stupid puns, not really the best idea when interviewing anybody, much less the paranoia that was the… Mörkerängel brothers. There he had called them by their proper names.

Stepping into the small room he saw two heads turn at the same time, the brothers watched in silence. The only evidence of the long night was a slight paleness on the part of Sam which could have been from his injuries.

Nick entered only moments later moving to flank Gil much as Dean did for Sam. The two pairs watched each other in silence, Nick's eyes slid momentarily out of focus as the magic of the room came into view.

Along with the normal hospital magic, a gentle swirling green, giving the room the sharp scent of pine needles and growing things, he saw lazily swirling gold surrounding the brothers.

Much different from his first _sight _of them, then there had been a much smaller amount of the gold intermixed between the two. Dean's had been a restless gray, it had flowed around him tentative probes bringing back information of the environment for its creator.

Sam's had been a kind of off yellow, which had appeared and disappeared. Going into the past and future to allow Sam to know what had and what would happen.

But now with the complete melding of their power it would seem that they now shared these abilities as well as something indefinable, something that he had never heard of before. It was almost as if…his mind grasped for the words that came closest to explaining what he felt.

As if the powers had mated and produced a child, a child with all of its parents power. But this child held a distinct advantage over its parent's in that it had evolved. What its parent's had to learn it knew instinctively, and with more clarity, exactly what it was capable of.

When his eyes once again gathered the details of the mortal world, he had missed the vague answers given to the increasingly irritated Gil, on their reason's for being in Las Vegas as well as Sam's refusal to see a sketch artist, his decision changing after coming to understand more clearly exactly what he had been attacked by.

Dean's face had become a rigid mask as he waited patiently for the questioning to end once more as his mind slipped behind the barriers that his brother had placed around his mind searching, seeking that single memory of the man who had attacked and raped his brother.

He would pay, Dean would make sure of that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed

TaTa

Gussiegal5


End file.
